I need to be next to you
by typingtrashbin
Summary: a songfic which features the song I need to be next to you by leigh nash. pls. read and review.


HaiXuiYuKi93, here's the songfic I've promised to write. Sorry for those who wanted to read the next chapter for my other fic. I promise I'll update it soon..

Anyways, this is a songfic which makes use of the song, "I Need To Be Next To You" by Leigh Nash.

Hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Oh yeah the crappy disclaimer thing. I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR THE SONG I NEED TO BE NEXT TO YOU. I'm just making use of these things for the greater enjoyment of all.

* * *

It was late afternoon here at Alice Academy. Everyone was busy doing their thing. Some preferred to study in the library. Some more free-spirited ones went to Central Town to do some window shopping, maybe have little chat with friends. They all were preoccupied with something. 

But unlike some of his peers, here we find Natsume sitting at his usual spot, the sakura tree. But the change here is, we don't see him reading his manga, annoying his Polka dots or even dozing off to sleep. Here we find him staring up into the sky. Watching the sunset. If one word was left to describe the sight, BEAUTIFUL would be too small a word.

Anyway, our hero is deep into his thoughts. His thoughts of one person. Her. She was always on his mind, no doubt about that. He would be thinking if that _Andou guy_ harassed her or something. But in this particular scene, we find him thinking of how and what she is really to him. A nobody? An acquaintance? A friend? Or maybe more than that?

Then, he remembers a song that heard during waiting to strike the enemy when he was on a mission. Then the melody just starts playing in his head.

Been running from this feeling for so long  
Telling my heart I didn't need it  
Pretending I was better off alone  
But I know that it's just a lie  
So afraid to take a chance again  
So afraid of what I feel inside

_I didn't always feel this way for you, but I guess your smile melted my ice-cold heart. Mikan. I wish I could tell you how I feel, but I can't risk doing that as the academy may target you even more than you are now._

But I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile each morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
Need to be next to you

_I miss you whenever you're not around. I miss your laughter, your smile, well, you._

Right here with you is right where I belong  
I lose my mind if I can't see you  
Without you there's nothing in this life  
That would make life worth living for  
I can't make it if you're not there  
I can't fight what I feel any more

_Mikan, do you know that I feel jealous whenever you're around other guys, especially that Andou guy. Darn it, if you only know the urges I have to roast the guy to a crisp…  
_  
Cause I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to share every breath of you  
Oh I, oh I  
I need to know I can see you smile this morning  
Look into your eyes each night for the rest of my life  
Here with you, near with you, oh I  
I need to be next to you  
I need to have your arms next to mine for all the time  
Holding for all my life  
I need to be next to you  
I need to be next to you  
Oh I, oh I  
Need to be, need to be next to you  
Share every breath of you  
I need to feel you in my arms, baby, in my arms baby  
I need to be next to you

_Mikan, my light and my love, know that I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. Trust my words, I'll always be there. And always love you though you may only think of me as a friend… I lov.._

His thoughts were disturbed by unusually loud snickering from behind the nearby bushes. Using his alice, he burned that bush to find Koko, wearing a burnt shirt.

He sent a mental message to Koko that if he ever spilled the beans on whatever he might have read from his mind, he better make sure to run far away and find a good hiding spot or else …

Getting the message, Koko ran back to his room and locked the door. "Phew, I thought that I would be toast. Well Natsume, you know your secret is safe with me."

* * *

That's it. I know it totally sucks. Anyways, review still, got it? 


End file.
